


The Heart Healed and Changed

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Smut, Tattoo artist!Dean, blind!cas, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester never thought his life would amount to anything. He also never thought he'd fall in love...until he met Cas, a 23-year-old boy who's captured his interest and his heart. There's just one catch; the aspiring tattoo artist, drawn to color and beauty, has chosen to fall in love with someone who cannot see.</p><p>"So let us dare, in our blindness, to love." -Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Healed and Changed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (show or characters)
> 
> **Author's Note: Please Reiview, Leave a Comment to Let Me Know if I Should Continue!
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ({**=^.^=**})

Dean Winchester was an average guy, nothing special. He was twenty-four and worked at a tattoo place down the road from his crappy apartment building, wore tight jeans when it was hot, and ate ramen noodles when his budget ran tight. He had a baby brother _, (and by baby I mean twelve and growing every time he slept, which was increasingly often),_ named Sam. His mom died in a car accident when he was sixteen years old, right after Sammy was born, and his dad played on a softball team that never made it to the majors...or the minor league. They played on weekends for the hell of it and asked Dean to fill in as pitcher when Rufus didn't show up, which was a lot.

He never expected his life to amount to anything extraordinary. He also never thought he'd fall in love...until he met Cas. But our story doesn't start here. It starts in Summer, when Dean was working late at the Graven Image Tattoo Parlor in Santa Clara, California. It starts with the first sight....

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- ** ~~_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-~~** ** ~~_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-~~**** ~~

"Dude, this is sweet!" Garth praised in his Californian drawl, turning to get a better view of the new piece on his side, just under his ribs. It read; _Stayin' Alive._

"Thanks, man." Dean said as he cleaned the tip of the electric tattoo needle with an old rag. His enticing half-smile was pulled across his face, but no one could see the strings Dean had to pull to keep it on. Sure, he was happy. Ecstatic even! He had a job, a good place to live, and friends that he saw pretty often. Dean didn't know why he just felt so...distant, out of it recently.

Just as Garth was pulling his shirt back on, the bell attached to the front door sounded, alerting the workers and everyone else inside to a new customer walking in. It was Tessa, a regular who'd promised she'd come back in soon to add some birds to the sunset displayed across her shoulder and bicep. Her dark hair moved in soft waves just past her shoulders and her deep set eyes were the color of smokey topaz mixed with chocolate. Her small nose and mouth were accompanied by a large smile as she sauntered in, her arm hooked around someone else's.

 _Huh, that's weird..._ Dean didn't remember anything about Tessa having a boyfriend. Then again, they weren't super close friends. They only saw each other in the tattoo shop, which in Dean's defense, was often with Tessa. She laughed suddenly, which drew Dean's slipping attention back to the stranger on her arm.

The boy was obviously older than he looked, if the twenty-five year old, stereotypical biker chick Tessa Richardson was his girlfriend. His hair was dark and shining, like raven's feathers in the sun after in rained. His features were soft and round, his face stubble-worn and half-smiling. His eyes were hauntingly blue and seemed as if they could peirce you to the soul. Dean noticed something else about his eyes, too. They were unmoving, unblinking even. They stared straight ahead, not shifting left nor right to survey his surroundings.

Tessa spotted Dean across the shop and jerked her head upward in greeting. He held two fingers to his brow in return and gave a half-hearted salute. He watched Tessa's movements. They were different around this boy, gentler, slower, and more fluid. She leaned over to help him sit and he made some annoyed comment through a grin that screamed playful. She chuckled at him and shoved his shoulder to return the playful behavior before walking up to the counter, a smile still glued to her thin, pink lips.

"Sup, Dean-o?" She said, leaning against the counter on her elbows and looking up at him. "So, fucking birds, or what?" This was normal for Tessa. She swore - like a sailor - and Dean was the same. They were comfortable using colorful language around each other. Maybe that's one of the reasons they clicked.

"Hey, Tess." Dean answered. "Yeah, fuckin' birds."

He led her back to a reclining chair, similar to those you'd see at the dentist, and had her sit. In the small chair beside her, Dean sat and got out the needle that would soon add the black outlines of birds in flight to the brilliant sunset tattoo Tessa sported with pride. It was truly magnificent, oranges and pinks seemed to billow like smoke across Tessa's upper arm and cascade down her shoulder. Dean clicked on the needle and the slight vibrations started, the buzzing echoing through the back room of the small parlor, and he began.

Tracing the delicate outline of the stencil he'd applied was a bit difficult over the other overlapping colors already displayed on Tessa's skin. Tessa took the pain like a pro though, tapping her foot to the rhythm only she could hear. And while she hummed a tune to a song he'd never heard, Dean got lost in the colors. The brilliant shades that swirled and mixed, the dark midnight blue that shone black against the bright yellows like sunflowers and orange like blazing flames. The pink like lips against pale skin and blues like water, yet sky.

It was only that the buzzing stopped and picture was complete that Dean snapped back to the present world. He let Tessa look at the birds, which would complete the picture for the next few months until she decided she wanted something else added to it, and then he gently pressed and taped a bandage to it.

"Thanks, Dean. It's perfect, as per usual." Tessa said, pulling her sleeve over the bandage. "And I was trying to tell you earlier, but I know you get lost when you're...tattooing."

Dean shrugged and nodded at her to let her know she could continue.

"The guy I came in with -"

"Yeah, what is he, your boyfriend?" Dean teased, elbowing her as he cleaned the tip of the needle, as he seemed to have done a hundred times that day.

"No," Tessa laughed. "Oh fuck no. He's just a friend, but I do know this. He's single, and he's gay..."

"You need to stop trying to set me p with every guy or girl you know, Tess." Dean said sternly, but couldn't hide the grin. Dean Winchester was bisexual. He could see himself happy with a girl easily, and boys as well. And only his closest friends, which came about as close as Tessa Richardson, knew about it. And since the moment she'd found out, Tessa had tried to set him up with anybody who had hair and a few necessary working parts.

"Just say you'll talk to him. You never talk to anybody, I don't see how you expect to find anyone when you don't even try."

That was just the thing too. Dean wasn't _trying to find_ anyone. But the way Tessa looked up at him through her thick lashes...he couldn't say no. "Fine, I'll talk to him. What's his name?"

"Castiel Novak. You could call him Cas, but I don't know if he'd be okay with it, since he doesn't know you..."

Dean nodded when Tessa spoke once more. "Oh, and by the way. He's blind."


End file.
